


cant kepp my hands off...Arthur?

by slightlyqueer13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyqueer13/pseuds/slightlyqueer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sogfic to cant keep my hands off you by simple plan. Arthurs had a crush on merlin for sometime but does merlin feel the same way back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	cant kepp my hands off...Arthur?

**Author's Note:**

> hi umm this is one of my first fanfics so please be nice ok. ummmm i dont know if i should make it in to a multichapter it depends if people like it

Whoa the way merlin looked in those pants oh wow. Arthur could feel his own erection pushing against his pants and new it would only get worse if he didn’t do something so he cleared his voice “ehhehh Merlin…” Arthur started Merlin looked up at him from the shoes he was polishing oh shit why did he have to look at him that way with those cute adorable sexy eyes “yes Arthur” Merlin said in his voce that sounded like honey and sincerity   
“I ahh I need to tell you something,” Arthur started   
“You can tell me anything,” Merlin stated   
“Iminlovewithyou,” Arthur mumbled really fast   
“What was that?” Merlin asked innocently   
Arthur took a deep breath and looked at the floor “I’m in love with you”   
He went to look up and when he did he found himself face to face with merlin. How the hell did he get here so fast from the other side of the room he wondered but all of that slipped away as Merlin leant forward catching Arthur’s mouth with his own. “Finally, took you long enough,” Merlin said with a smirk “Wait…what?” Arthur stuttered “Well I have liked you for a long, long time but you being the adorable person you are, you can’t take a hint” Arthur looked at merlin with disbelief but merlin continued “ I have fantasized about all the thing I could do with you for months did you know that?” Arthur hadn’t of course and merlin knew that but he loved the effect it had on Arthur the way Arthur’s face blushed, the way his pants got noticeably tighter around his cock “n n n no I didn’t but I don’t think I’d mind if you wanted to try out some of those fantasies” he said while looking at the floor. Merlin smiled and before Arthur had a chance to say another word Merlin pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Did u like it? If you want ill make it in to a kinky multichapter with a strange twist ok now i have a good idea for another chapter and im going to have to make it into a multichapter next chapter will be longer i swear promise :D it should be up in about a week


End file.
